1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind or camouflage apparatus for mounting to an archery bow. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blind including a sheet of camouflage material having a plurality of cuts defined therethrough forming a corresponding plurality of flaps which simulate foliage and openings which allow clear observation by an archer using a bow to which the blind is mounted.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the sport of archery hunting, it is common to use a blind in order to conceal the presence and movement of the archer. The blind is typically set up adjacent a game trail and the archer waits behind or within the blind for quarry to happen by. The blind disguises the presence of the archer and also disguises the archer's movements especially when drawing the bow inasmuch as game animals are typically more cognizant of movement then the actual silhouette of the archer.
Some game animals, however, do not necessarily travel along game trails and accordingly the archer must move about in search of the game. In order to avoid detection by the quarry, it is advantageous for the archer to use a portable blind which is desirably coupled to the bow itself in order to effectively camouflage the silhouette of the archer and the bow, and to camouflage the movements of the archer, bow, and arrow when the bow is being drawn.
A typical prior art bow-mountable blind includes a sheet of camouflage material, a pair of spaced-apart, elongated parallel rods suspending the camouflage material therebetween, and straps for coupling the rods to the face of the bow. The camouflage material is typically composed of an open-weave fabric having a camouflage pattern imprinted thereon. The material includes a central opening through which the arrow extends. The open-weave nature of the prior art camouflage material is intended to allow the archer to observe the target therethrough while the camouflage pattern prevents the quarry from detecting the archer's silhouette and movement. The open-weave nature of the camouflage sheet, however, prevents clear observation of the target especially in dimly lighted situations. Furthermore, the camouflage pattern imprinted on the material may not be totally natural in simulating foliage and other natural structures.
Additionally, typical print art bow-mountable blinds present an inconvenience in that while traveling, the blind must be detached from the bow to keep it from catching on branches on so forth, and then reattached when game is detected in the vicinity. The delay time encountered in reconnecting the blind to the bow may provide sufficient time for the quarry to escape.